25 minutes
by ethereallie
Summary: One-shot; song fic based from the song 25 minutes byt MLTR. Harry and Ginny broke up right after the dark lords downfall. Harry left the wizarding world to find himself; and after 5 long years he comes home w/ the hope that everything was still the same..


**25 minutes**

"I'm sorry Gin...but I can't...you know that I have to..." Harry Potter whispered desperately. He balled his fist as he tries hard not to falter.

Ginny eyed him pensively as tears began to well her eyes; she quickly held her hand up like a stop sign and turned her back at him. "Give me a minute" she whispered hoarsely.

He began to walk towards her when Ginny spoke.

"Don't...just don't come near me, please..." she murmured. She buried her tear-stricken face in her palms to somehow stifle her sobs. She doesn't want to cry in front of him but damn she can't stop it. She can feel her heart writhe with inexplicable pain as his words sink in like sharp daggers. Tears continue falling as she tries to gather herself to face him again.

"It's really over..." she said.

Harry quietly walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulders, "Ginny...please..." he whispered.

She immediately stiffened when she felt his hands on her; she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip rather hard to keep them from trembling. She tried to ease her breathing to calm herself down; she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket and cleared her throat. Ginny summoned all the courage she has and faced him; she looked straight to his emerald eyes and smiled faintly. She then gently placed her hand on top of his and tugged it away from her; "I understand..." she said as she let his hand go.

Harry looked at his hand and eyed her pleadingly, "You know that I don't want to go but ----"

"You have to do this, because it's the right thing..." she finished his sentence for him; cutting him off.

Harry looked away; he clenched his fist much harder this time.

Ginny took a deep breath and gazed up at the starry sky; "Like I said Harry, I understand...You're free to do what you want to do...I'm not holding you back any longer...You've got nothing to worry about..." she said.

"Ginny...I don't want to see you hurting...." he whispered hoarsely.

"Say no more..." she whispered as she looked at him. She slowly walked towards him and eyed him carefully; she then raised her hand to cover his eyes; "Close your eyes love and don't open them until i say so...I'll make this easier for you, so you won't have to see me hurting..." she whispered shakily as tears glide down her cheeks. She slowly removed her hands and watched him as he try hard to shut his eyes; she covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the sobs that's raking through her body. Ginny swallowed hard and cleared her throat, "I'm letting you go Harry...I'm breaking up with you...I don't love you anymore so please go..." she said.

Harry snapped his eyes open; staring at her incredously.

"But before you walk out of my life forever...I just have one last favour to ask of you..." she whispered.

Harry nodded.

Ginny tried to smile at him, "just don't forget that i once loved you so much...."

Harry's eyes gave in; tears sprang his emerald eyes as he lunge towards her. Ginny stood still as he hugged her fiercely, after a couple of minutes she gently she pushed him away.

"Promise me..." she said.

"I promise..." he whispered.

Ginny smiled genuinely and leaned towards him; she pressed her lips to him as another batch of tears escape her eyes. She slowly moved away and turned her back; "Be safe..." she said and she ran away.

Five years had passed since the break-up yet Harry Potter still can't forget that horrible night. He can still remember every detail vividly that's why he can't seem to forgive himself. Harry Potter left the wizarding world right after Voldemorts downfall; he opted to live a Muggle to somehow forget the pain and hardship he went through ever since his childhood. He felt that he needed time to find himself and time to heal; but along-side his desire to be whole again, he had come to hurt a lot of people whom he loves dearly.

Five long years had already passed and finally he already decided to go back "HOME". He decided to come back without letting anybody know; he wanted it to be a BIG surprise. He specifically picked the month of December so he can catch up with everyone; since it's a holiday. He smiled and gathered his trunk; he looked at his flat for the last time and disapparated.

He arrived at Diagon Alley; he can't help but grin. The whole place was screaming of Christmas; memories of childhood came sweeping in and he can't help but feel longing for friends. It has been so long since he last saw them; the last time he heard Ron was now married with Lavender Brown and their expecting a baby. On the other hand; he read that Hermione was now engage to none other than Draco Malfoy; the bouncing ferret! When he first read the announcement on the Daily Prophet he was livid, he was close to apparating directly to Hermione's place and demanding for a BIG explanation. But when he read through the article and saw their picture together he stopped. He had never seen his bestfriend this happy; she was smiling sweetly at the ferret as the ferret kissed her forehead gently; they're so in love. He sighed; he had separated himself for too long that he missed the happiest moment of his best friend's life; he traded the precious moments for nothing. He shook his head and began walking; he walk pass Zonkos Joke Shop and was about to turn to Hogshead when something caught his eye. He quickly turned and walked straight to Honeydukes; he grinned, everything was the same. He can still vividly remember the times they spent there; Hermione would always buy Sugar Quills and Ron would horde all the chocolate frogs; he would buy chocolate cauldron and Ginny would....Oh yes Ginny would be surprised to see him back. Harry felt his heart pound rapidly as he thought about the girl; she was one of the reason why he came back and now that he's home he'll try his bloody best to win her back.

_**'After sometime I finally made up my mind**_

_**She is the girl and I really want to make**_

_**Her mine...I'm searching everywhere to find her**_

_**Again to tell her i love her and I'm**_

_**Sorry 'bout the things I've done...'**_

Harry calmed himself and started walking again; he headed towards Gringotts and visited his vaults. After an hour of orientation and document signing; he apparated himself directly to the Burrow. Nervously he walked to the old house; he carefully walked up the stairs and knocked at the door, he waited for a couple of minutes but no one seems to be home. He was about to walk to the back door when he heard someone.

"Harry? Is that you?" a dreamy voice called out to him.

He smiled widely; he knew who that dreamy voice belongs to. Slowly he turned around smiled, "Did you miss me Luna?"

Wide-eyed Luna stood there with mouth agape.

Harry chuckled and quickly ran down the stairs and hugged his friend. "I've missed you..." he exclaimed excitedly.

After recovering from shock, Luna hugged him back. "I've missed you too! It's been so long Harry! It's been five years Merlin!" she said.

"I know, I've been a complete prat! I should've come back earlier! I missed you all!" he replied happily. He carefully released Luna and stared at her friend; he looked at her asked, "Are you off to somewhere? You're fully dressed"

Luna eyed him oddly and spoke, "Aren't you home for the occasion?"

"I am...its Christmas!" he replied.

"Oh boy..." she whispered. She sighed and looked at him sadly.

"Is anything the matter? Why do you look sullen? Would you know where the Weasley's are? I've been here for almost 15 minutes but they're not home, it's quite odd" he said.

"Would you like come with me Harry?" she asked.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Just come with me please..." she said.

He eyed his friend for a moment and finally nodded. "Tell me where we'll be apparating and I'll meet you there" he said.

"No, I'll take you. We'll do side to side apparition. I don't think you've been there before and they have their wards for guests" she replied.

"All right, apparate away" he said and smiled at Luna fondly.

Luna smiled at him sadly and held his hand tightly, "Here we go..." she whispered.

****At the Church****

When they arrived at the place, Harry was taken aback; there he stood in front of a Muggle church. He eyed Luna suspiciously and asked, "What are we doing here? It's a Muggle church, isn't it?"

Luna nodded and pulled him in front of her, "Harry, there's something I need to tell you first but---"

"Is that Ron??" he asked, cutting Luna off. "RON! I'm here mate!" he shouted.

Luna's quickly turned and saw Ron; he squinted and stared with mouth agape.

"RON! Mate it's me!" he shouted again. Harry was about to run towards his bestfriend when Luna pulled him back.

"Harry wait!' she said, panic was evident in her azure eyes.

He stopped fidgeting and faced Luna, "What's wrong Luna? Is something wrong with you?"

Luna was about to speak when somebody clutched his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Harry! It's really you! Merlin's beard! It's really you! Bloody sodding hell! When did you return? I missed you mate!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Harry hugged him tightly, "I missed you too Ron! It's been so long, it's nice to be home!" he replied.

Ron released Harry and patted his shoulders, "I really can't believe it's you!' he said.

"Ron, I'll go ahead, you talk to Harry...it's nice seeing you again Harry..." Luna said and started hopping towards the church.

Harry smiled and eyed Ron, "bloody hell what are you wearing mate? You look so...so formal?" He jeered. "And what are you doing here? And where is Hermione? I heard she's engage to ferret boy!" he said.

Ron face instantly ashen, "Oh....Yeah...she's here; she's with---the ferret, no Draco." he stammered.

Harry's eyes widened, "Don't tell me they're getting married today?! Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.

"NO! They're not getting married yet, someone is..." Ron said lowly.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Harry...mate...Its-"

"Is...Is it Ginny?" Harry asked, cutting Ron mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry Mate....we owled you but you never did reply..." Ron replied.

Harry felt his tear ducts heating as his heart break in agonizingly slow pace. The only girl he loved for 7 years is now finally getting married but not with him. He felt his best friends hand on his shoulder and suddenly the tears he was holding back fell.

"I'm sorry mate..." Ron said trying hard to comfort his bestfriend.

"Who's the lucky bloke?" he hardly said.

"He's a Muggle...She met him 2 years ago when she visited Muggle London; she met him on the mall and after that they started dating..." Ron whispered.

"Oh..." Harry replied.

They both remained silent; Ron eyed his bestfriend sadly, "Are you okay mate?" he asked.

"I came home....I came home because of her...." Harry muttered. He swiftly turned around and wiped his tearing-eyes rather roughly with the back of his hands, "But I guess I was 2 years late..." he said.

Ron reached for his best friends shoulder and squeezed it; he doesn't know the right words to say to somehow alleviate the pain that his bestfriend is feeling so he opted to keep silent.

"Ron?" a frail voice called out.

Ron turned around and saw Hermione standing next to Draco. Her eyes where wide as she stares at them; he quickly whispered, "Incoming, Mione is walking towards us...With the ferret...compose yourself mate..."

Hermione pulled Draco towards Ron; when they reached the spot she stared at the Raven haired boy's back. "Is that you...Harry?" she asked shakily.

Hesitantly, Harry turned around to face his bestfriend, "Hello Hermione..." he said.

Instantly, Hermione's eyes welled-up with tears. She quickly released Draco's hand and flung her arms around him, "Oh god! Harry! I missed you! It's been so long!" she murmured between tears.

Harry hugged her back and buried his face in her curls, "I'm sorry for leaving you guys...It was selfish of me" he said.

"Hush...it's alright...you're finally back...." she replied. After calming herself, Hermione released him and stared at him thoughtfully, "Your still handsome as before, you look exactly like the same as I remember five years ago..." she said.

Harry couldn't help himself, he chuckled. "Mione, your still look and SOUND the same five years ago" he replied while grinning.

She swatted his arms and smiled at him, "Kidding aside, it's good to have you back. A lot of things have changed since you've been gone..." she said sadly.

Harry averted his gaze and tried to look somewhere, he froze when he saw the man standing right next to Ron, "Yes, things have changed, and so did people..." he said meaningfully.

Draco cleared his throat and strode towards him; offering a hand. He stood beside Hermione and held out his hand, "Potter" he said. Ron and Hermione were eyeing him nervously so he made a move.

Harry eyed him skeptically and took one step forward; he stared at the suspended hand and kept silent. Draco was about to retract it when he swiftly grabbed it and pulled Draco into a hug. "Don't hurt my bestfriend ferret or I'll haunt your sorry arse down" he said. He released Draco and grinned widely, "Thought I'd strangle him, Err?" he said while looking at Hermione.

Draco released the breath he seems to holding while Ron laughed and patted Draco's back heartily.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears again, "You're okay with it?" she asked.

"Of course I am okay with it. You're my bestfriend I want to make you happy and if this fer--Draco makes you happy I won't hold you back" he told her sincerely.

Hermione flung her arms around him again and hugged him tighter. "Thank you Harry...he makes me happy...I hope you too can get along..." she whispered.

Harry pushed her a bit, "Mione, stop hugging me or Malfoy might get jealous and hex my arse off!" he joked.

"I won't hex you Pot--Harry...I'm confident that she loves me, so no worries here" Draco replied.

Harry raised his brow in surprise and looked at Ron; his red-headed bestfriend grinned wider and mouthed, "HE'S NO LONGER A GIT, MIONE HAS HIM WRAPPED AROUND HER FINGERS". Harry grinned wider and looked at Draco, "Why thank you Mal--Draco...I think I'm starting to really consider you for my bestfriend...let's grab a drink with the other boys sometime" he said.

"Thank you Harry, I know it means a lot to Hermione..." Draco replied.

Hermione smiled at Draco lovingly and gazed at Harry, "I hope your staying for good...We're getting married next year and I want you there..." she said.

"I'll be there Mione...I promise..." he replied.

Hermione pinched his cheeks lovingly and walked toward her beau. She wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and faced him, "I assume that you already know...I'm so sorry you have to find it out this way sweetheart..." she whispered softly.

Harry tried hard to muster a fake smile, "I'm alright Mione, I can do this...anyway it's been years...I'm happy for her" he lied.

Ron walked towards him and placed his hands around his best friends shoulder, "if you don't want to see the family yet, you can go home to the Burrow. I'll apparate you there so you can rest. Mum and Dad won't be home until tomorrow so you'll the place to yourself. Mione, Draco and I will keep this meeting to ourselves and tell everyone tomorrow...what do you think" he asked him concern etching through his face.

Hermione nodded at Harry, "We'll not tell them Harry..." she whispered. She looked at Draco and he also nodded in agreement.

Harry thought for a moment and spoke, "It's alright...I can face them. I want to congratulate them as well...but mate," he paused and eyed Ron. "If I feel that I want to leave can you apparate me back..." he asked. Ron nodded. "Okay...So let's go meet them..." he said.

They all strode towards the church and stood at the entrance; the picture taking has already ended and most of the guest we're heading to the reception.

Harry felt his heart ache painfully when he saw the newlywed walked towards them hand in hand.

_**"I find her standing in front of the church**_

_**The only place in town where I didn't search**_

_**She looked so happy in a wedding dress**_

_**But she's crying while she's saying this..."**_

Ginny's husband whispered something in her ear that caused Ginny to blush and release his hand; her husband kissed her chastely and began walking towards the group of guys near the door. She smiled thoughtfully at the guy and began walking towards them; she instantly froze in her tracks when she saw the person standing right next to her brother.

Harry forced a smile on his face and tried to rein his voice to sound firm, "It's been a long time Gin...Congratulations..." he said firmly.

Ginny gazed at him wide eyed and almost instantly fresh tears rim her eyes. "Is that really you....Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry faked laughter and smiled at the girl convincingly, "Yes it's me Gin..." he said.

Without further warning; Ginny sped towards him and flung her arms around him; hugging him tightly.

Taken a back, Harry stood rather stiffly. He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar feeling creep through his body; as he relax, he let his shaking arms wrap around her, holding her closer. "I've missed you Gin..." he whispered.

Between sobs Ginny whispered lowly, "I missed you too...so much...."

_**"Boy I've missed your kisses all the time**_

_**But this is 25 minutes to late...though**_

_**You've travelled so far boy I'm sorry**_

_**You are 25 minutes too late..."**_

"Err...Ginny...Harry....Mike is heading this way..." Hermione warned.

Softly Harry released Ginny; he cleared his throat and composed himself.

"Harry Potter?" the other guy asked.

Harry's head instantly snapped; he eyed the guy in front of him.

"Merlin! It's really you! It's a huge honour for having you around!" Mike said ecstatically while holding out his hand.

"Err...Hello...Congratulations" Harry said as he hesitantly shook the hand.

"Ginny had told me many great things about you, and finally I got the chance to meet you...Wow..." Mike said heartily.

"Err...Thanks' mate, its nice meeting you too...Well I don't want to keep you two from your reception. I'll go ahead..." Harry said. He quickly looked at Ron and his bestfriend nodded back.

"No, I insist. Please do join us at the reception...I know Molly and Arthur will be delighted to see you...please stay..." Mike said sincerely.

"But I---"

"Stay Harry..." Ginny whispered; cutting him off.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked while eyeing Ginny curiously.

Ginny forced a smile and nodded.

****At the Reception****

After all the hugs and handshakes that Harry endured; he finally has time to be alone again. He grabbed himself a glass of fire whiskey and decided to plot himself in the most secluded table in the area. He sat and placed his drink on top of the table; he leaned on his chair and closed his eyes tightly.

"Care if I join you?" a voice asked.

Harry opened his eyes and nodded, "go ahead" he said.

Draco slipped in the chair beside him and sighed, "I've always thought that you'd end up with little red..." he said softly; as if testing the waters.

Harry sighed, "I thought so too..." he replied.

"What happened?" Draco asked, still not looking at him.

"I'm an arsehole...I left her..." Harry replied.

Draco nodded but just kept silent.

Harry continued, "I'm a selfish cruel person; so I deserve this..."

Draco sighed, "You just did what you thought was best..." he offered.

"Hell yeah...I did what I "THOUGHT" was best...so here I am; sitting at a wedding, watching the girl I love married to a Muggle guy she came across the mall...bloody mall" Harry said while grabbing the fire whiskey on the table; drinking almost half of it.

"I'm really sorry mate..." Draco said, he also clutched his glass on the table and drank with him.

Harry eyed him and spoke, "You're not too bad ferret...I'm starting to like you for my bestfriend..." he paused to look at the giggling Hermione from a far, "Thank you for loving her..." he added.

Draco cleared his throat, "Err...Thank you Harry...I love her so much and I'll do my best to keep her happy...I promise..." he said."I'll even let you turn me into a ferret if I hurt her..." he said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Harry laughed and spoke, "It's a deal!"

Draco grinned, "Deal"

For the first time in 10 years Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sat in a comfortable silence. An hour had already passed and all the guests are all done eating. The best man and the maid of honour already had their speeches. The last part of the wedding was now starting and Harry can't help but stare at the girl; she was now dancing with Arthur in the middle of the dance floor.

"Why don't you ask her to dance mate?" Ron said.

"I can't..." he replied.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"I just can't..." he said.

"I'll ask her to dance with me and then you cut in, okay?" Draco offered.

"I'll stall Mike..." Ron said.

Both men stood swiftly that even before Harry can speak they're already walking away.

"She waited for you..." Hermione whispered softly.

Harry instantly looked at his bestfriend, "Huh?"

"I said...she waited for you...Ginny..." she repeated. She looked at her bestfriend and continued, "She waited for you for 3 years...she even ventured into Muggle London to look for you..."

"What?" Harry asked, shocked with her confession.

"She asked me for help; she lived with me for 1 year. We searched for you but you were un-plottable, we didn't know where to start and that's when she also met Mike..." she muttered.

"Oh..." was his only reply.

"She loved you Harry...so much...but I guess it's just fate..." she said.

"I was a fool Mione, I screwed up! I pushed her away; the only girl I loved...now I'm paying the price...I'm a bloody wanker" Harry whispered hoarsely. He leaned towards the table and braised his elbows; he then buried his face in his palms as he let tears fall again.

Hermione scooted closer and soothed his back, "It's alright sweetheart...let it all out. It would make you feel better...We're always here for you..." she cooed.

Harry cried for a good 5 minutes; he then wiped his face and sniffed. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Hermione smiled faintly and planted a kiss on his forehead, "all better?" she asked.

Harry can't help but grin at her, "Thanks Mione..." he said shyly.

"Tut tut! What are friends are for...are you ready?" she asked.

Harry stared at her confusedly, "Ready for what?" he asked.

"Ready to dance with her?" she said nonchalantly.

"You know I can't!" he exclaimed nervously.

Hermione eyed her menacingly, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Get you sorry arse there in the dance floor right now! My fiancé is dancing with her too long people might speculate" she barked.

Harry rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. He thought for awhile and stood, "After this dance, I'm going straight home..." he said.

Hermione nodded and smiled at him encouragingly.

Harry can feel his heart in his throat as he strode towards the dancing pair, he inhaled deeply and spoke, "May I cut in?" he asked.

Draco smirked at him and mouthed, "It's about time". He gently released Ginny and spoke, "I'll let Potter dance with you..." he said and quickly planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"Thanks Dray..." she replied shyly.

Draco smiled at Ginny and carefully placed her hand into Harry's hand; he then walked briskly towards his smiling fiancé.

"Are you having fun?" Ginny tried to stir a conversation.

"Err...Yeah...the cuisine is delectable" he replied curtly.

"Mum chose the menu...as usual" she replied.

Harry stared at her, "Are you happy Gin...?" he asked.

Ginny swallowed and averted her gaze, "of course I am...why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just making sure..." he replied.

They both swayed with music and kept silent; a new song floated and they instantly stared at each other; smile etching though their faces. "Mum" they both said and they chuckled.

"Molly still listens to it?" he asked.

Ginny smiled widely, "She still does..." she said."Will you be staying at the Burrow?" she asked.

"Yes, but I think I'll just be there for a day or two..." he said.

Ginny's brow furrowed, "You're leaving again?" she asked.

"Oh no! I'll be staying at Grimauld Place after that...I've learned my lesson, I'm not leaving again..." he said.

"Oh....that's good to hear...we missed you here..." she replied.

"I missed you too..." he replied honestly.

"Harry?" she said.

"Hhhhhmmm?" he replied.

"Do you still remember what I told you that night...5 years ago?" she asked.

Harry's face instantly contorted upon remembering the painful memory, "why?" he just asked.

"Nothing...I just want you to remember what I said...time may have passed and things have changed...but I still want you to know that I once loved you and nothing can ever change that.." she whispered shakily.

Harry felt his throat constrict as pain seep through his blood. He can feel his eyes heating with tears so he acted in impulse, "Can I hug you for the last time Gin?" he asked. She nodded and instantly he wrapped his arms around her.

Harry held Ginny tightly as he let his tears fall freely down his cheeks. He bit his lower lip roughly to somehow stifle the sobs that are trying to escape but it doesn't seem to work. After what seemed to be forever he loosened his grip; he carefully placed his lips near her ears and spoke almost inaudibly, "For whatever it's worth Gin...you're still the air that I breathe...be happy love" he released Ginny almost instantly and quickly walked towards Ron and in a heartbeat they vanished.

_**"Against the wind I'm going home again**_

_**Wishing me back to the time when we**_

_**We're more than friends...But still I see her**_

_**In front of the church the only place**_

_**In town where I didn't search, she**_

_**Looked so happy in her wedding dress but**_

_**She's crying while she's saying this..."**_

Week had passed after the wedding and yet Harry can't seem to stay sober. Every night he drank his eyes out and kept on shutting away people. Ron had nearly beaten him to pulp when he kept on bugging Draco to Avada Kedavra him to end his misery. His best friends visited him almost every day; bringing him food, cleaning his house and making sure he was still alive.

_**"Out in the streets**_

_**Places where hungry hearts have nothing to eat**_

_**Inside my head**_

_**Still I can hear the words she said..."**_

Days turned into months and still no progress; he still wept for his lost. Every night he dreamt of her and when the morning comes he often woke up soaked with sweat and tears. One morning he was woken up with Hermione's whining voice.

"Bloody hell! He's destroying his life! All he does is drink and sleep! We don't even know if he eats, we barely see food in here. All I see is the blasted fire whiskey bottle, I bet when I summon fire he'll explode!" Hermione ranted relentlessly.

"He's mourning for his lost, and we can't tell him how to deal with pain Hermione..." Draco calmly answered.

"It's been months Draco! MONTHS!? How long does it take to act normal??" she replied.

"HE LOST THE ONLY GIRL HE EVER LOVED HERMIONE! Can you give the bloke a rest, he'll snap out of the If he's already ready!" he replied.

"I WONT GIVE IT A REST BECAUSE HE'S NOT TAKING CARE OF HIMSELF ANYMORE! I WONT SIT AROUND AND WATCH MY BEST FRIEND DIE DUE TO LIVER FAILURE, I KNOW YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIM SO SOD OFF!" she screamed heatedly.

"I don't care??? SOD OFF??? OKAY! I'LL SOD OFF! YOU TALK TO HARRY FUCKING POTTER! I have enough of this! I'm trying to help you but you keep on pushing me away, if you're only using this as an excuse to push me away then FINE!! All you have to do is just ask GRANGER! If you don't want to marry me anymore TELL IT TO MY FACE and do not use this situation as an EXCUSE!" Draco roared as he walked away; slamming the door.

"MAYBE I DONT WANT TO MARRY YOU ANYMORE YOU DAFT PRICK!!" she shouted shakily.

That's the moment Harry decided to walk inside the room. He massaged his head as he turned to face his bestfriend.

"Did we wake you up?" she asked lowly. Hermione looked at the floor as she tried to hide her tears.

Harry strode towards her and sat beside the petite girl, "You did and I'm sure you also woke my neighbours..." he replied.

"Hermione kept her eyes on the ground, "He's a bloody prat!!!...what gave him the idea that I no longer want to marry him...Merlin I do...I really do..." she whispered.

Harry placed his arms around her shoulders, "Then why don't you tell him that..." he asked

"I...can't..." she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't want too...I can't make the first move..." she replied.

Harry sighed, "Do you want me to talk to Draco?" he offered.

Hermione shook her head, "It's alright Harry...he won't listen..." she replied.

"He will...he loves you too much..." he said.

"He doesn't love me anymore...he left.." she cried.

"That's not true....I love you..." Draco suddenly said.

Hermione quickly turned around and leapt to Draco's arm, "I'm sorry...I am so sorry Draco...I'm not pushing you away...I love you...I want to marry you..." she stammered as she cried.

"Sshhhhh....I understand love...shhhh....I'm sorry too...I was so angry that's why I said those things....Please forgive me?" Draco said.

"I forgive you but don't ever leave me..." Hermione whispered like a little child.

Draco smiled and kissed her head, "I won't ever leave you..." he promised.

Harry smiled at the couple; he felt his heart swell with happiness for the both of them. Without wanting to disturb the moment, he carefully padded away from the room. He went inside his room and closed it soundlessly; he carefully sat on top of his bed. He thought about how he'd been behaving this past few months and he can't help but feel shame. His careless action is starting to cause damage to the people he loves and he's not liking it. He sighed and stood up; he went straight to the sitting room and faced his friend.

"I've decided...I'm not drinking anymore..." he announced.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and eyed him skeptically.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm serious...I'm sorry for being a bigoted jerk this past months. I've been distraught with my lost that I somehow forgot to live my life...I have caused you guy's unnecessary trouble and I apologize for that..." he said.

Draco grinned at him, "Welcome back Pot-head!" he said.

Harry grinned back, "Thank you ferret! I'll forever be grateful that you didn't indulge in my offer every time I begged you too...I appreciate that man!" he replied.

"No sweat I'm not into annihilating drunken wizards anyway..." Draco replied.

Harry laughed. He eyed Hermione carefully and spoke, "I'm so sorry Mi...I'm sorry for making you worry. From now on I'll behave...I'll live my life again...don't worry about me anymore...okay?" he said sincerely.

Hermione walked towards him and hugged him tightly, "I know why you did it so I forgive you..." she replied.

Harry hugged her tightly and planted a kiss on her head, "You'll make a good wife sweet..." he teased.

Hermione smiled and walked towards Draco; weaving her hands into his. "Are you sure you can make it alone today?" she asked.

"Bloody hell! Go away you witch! Spend some time with your ferret! I'll clean-up..." he said.

Draco nodded and apparated Hermione away.

After the massive cleaning; Harry went back to the Burrow but before he went inside he stood in exact same place he stood the night they broke up. He stood on the hill and scanned the place with his eyes; "I'm back Ginny...and I'll try my best to be okay...I'm letting our memories go...Be happy love...I'll forever love you..." he whispered as his last tear for the girl fell. He quickly wiped them away and for the first time in 6 months he smiled genuinely.

"_**...Still I can hear the words she said,"**_

*****FIN*****


End file.
